


The Natural Order - Part 1

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [37]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: Scott Moir is grumpy.And it’s Tessa’s fault.
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: So Dramatic [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315028
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	The Natural Order - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rookandpawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookandpawn/gifts).



> I wanted to do a little So Dramatic Valentine’s Day piece.
> 
> It’s no longer Valentine’s Day in Australia but there are about 40 minutes of Valentine’s Day left in some parts of Canada.
> 
> So this is my teeny, tiny gift to you 💕

Being pregnant is equal parts odd and incredible. Obviously, she is not the first woman to feel this way. But, also obviously, it’s the first time she’s been pregnant and she’s found that almost everything she observes about herself is a delightful cliche these days.

Most importantly, she currently has the boobs she desperately dreamed of as a seventeen year old. These boobs are like retirement boobs to the power of ten. Full and perky with just the right amount of sexy jiggle. A solid handful for Scott to mouth, nuzzle or paw. He joked a little while ago that he wanted to take full advantage of these boobs. So they have been. She’s almost at the end of her second trimester and her boobs are getting a good work out each and every time they fuck. No one is complaining.

It’s 9am on Saturday and she’s just emerged from the shower, standing in front of their en-suite sink, wet hair dripping down her back looking at her near-naked body in the mirror. She turns to view her profile, her towel resting above the cheeks of her ass and dipping low across her pubic bone. At 26 weeks there is no hiding it - there is a proud baby bump announcing to the world that she’s been up to no good with a male suitor.

She softly runs her hands across her breasts and over the swell of her abdomen, their baby giving a unexpected but strong thud to her side.

‘Why, you’re awake now! Hello to you, little person residing in my belly,’ she laughs, ‘you were a busy bee last night. I felt lots of lovely kicking before you finally fell asleep’.

She looks up to the mirror to see Scott has emerged from his cocoon of blankets. He’s standing, resting on the door frame, with a charmingly grumpy face. 

‘Hello to you too. Good morning, you’re obviously not in perky mode today. What’s happened, are you broken?’ she teases as he walks over to slide his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder. 

‘You are nice and warm but your hair is making me all wet,’ he grouches like a sourpuss.

‘I just got out of the shower, I got sick of laying in bed and waiting for you to wake up. Hang on, let me put my hair up in a towel’. 

Scott passes her a towel from under the sink and she whips it around her hair before expertly tucking the end under the side near her left ear to create a snug turban.

‘Now matter how many times I see that, it’s still impressive,’ he muses, sullen and with a lingering bit of malcontent.

‘What’s with your crankiness? You’re usually annoying cheerful in the morning’.

He takes her hand and leads her back to their bed. 

‘One minute,’ she hums as she tosses the towel from around her waist onto the bathroom floor and clambers into some leggings and a stretchy maternity tank top.

‘You’re starting to move a little less gracefully,’ Scott observes with a tone of wonder. ‘It’s fascinating to watch’.

‘It is getting harder to put on pants and socks. I can definitely confirm that fact. Can you believe there is a real, live baby inside me? It seems unreal at times. Especially the part about it being outside my body in 14 weeks’.

Scott lays back on the bed and places his hands behind his head. It stretches out his torso and his shirt rides up so she can see the trail of coarse hair that stretches into his pyjama pants. 

‘I believed it last night,’ he yawns. ‘When you were snoring’.

‘What? But I don’t snore. Do I?’ she whispers. No, no, no.

‘Not usually. Sometimes you make these gorgeous little kitten-like purrs when you’re really tired and sleeping with your head on my chest. But last night, holy shit Tess, this was like the sound of a thousand chain saws in bed with me. It was horrendous’.

She bursts out laughing so hard she collapses onto the bed, Scott’s description and a sense of mortification driving her to laugh more and more. It snaps Scott out of his funk and he cracks-up with her. He pulls her into his arms and she snuggles into his side. 

‘Oh my God. I’m so sorry. No wonder you’re grumpy. Me snoring is ruining my fantasy of being the adorable pregnant woman who sails through the entire 40 weeks with no annoying side-effects’. 

‘You’re still adorable,’ he sighs. ‘Noisy as fuck, but adorable. Yet, somehow, I still love you. So I guess I’ll let you keep living here’. 

‘Moir, you’re always generous to a fault,’ she turns her head to kiss his chest, wishing he wasn’t wearing a t-shirt. 

‘Well, I feel morally obliged, given it is my baby’.

‘Yeah, you still think you’re the father?’ she turns her face to kiss him under his jaw and give him a wink.

He pokes her in the ribs. Hard. ‘Are you insinuating that I may not be the father of your unborn child?’

She nods, ‘A little bit. I mean, clearly I’m the mother, but you’ll only really know if you do the genetic testing’.

The look of faux outrage he gets on his face, before he erupts into a fit of laughter so intense he starts coughing, gives her a shot of delight.

‘Jesus Virtch, that was brutal!’

‘And now you’re back in perky mode!’ she cheers and follows it with a long smooch on the mouth. He squeezes her ass, before sitting up in bed, moving her to straddle his lap. 

‘And the natural order has been restored,’ Scott confirms.


End file.
